


Opilé 'zamilované' usínání

by BaruTonks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaruTonks/pseuds/BaruTonks
Summary: John se Sherlockem se vrací ze svého tažení po hospodách kvůli Johnově rozlučce se svobodou, následně skončí oba u hry s papírky, nad jejímž děním ani jeden z nich nijak zvlášť nepřemýšlí.Sladká tečka za stag night na dobrou noc, dobré odpoledne, dobré ráno. To je čistě na vás, snad to ale bude potom dobré :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je vlastně moje úplná Johnlock prvotina. Snad si ji užijete aspoň trochu tak, jako jsem si já užila její psaní.

„Mně to nevadí.“

John se zahleděl na muže sedícího naproti němu v křesle se sklenkou v ruce. Na čele měl papírek s vlastním jménem. John tak nějak nedokázal odolat možná trošku škodolibé touze, aby Sherlock hádal sám sebe. Možná ještě bude ve finále překvapen, kdo ví. Obzvlášť, když se ještě před chvílí dozvěděl, že vedle pro ostatní lidi naprosto samozřejmé věci jako, že Země obíhá okolo Slunce, si Sherlock myslí, že Anglii momentálně vládne král. Sherlock Holmes je muž plný překvapení – od těch naprosto fascinujících až po naprosto absurdní.

Sherlock pokrčil rameny, v nitru se ale pozastavil nad Johnovou rukou, která ještě před chvílí spočívala na jeho koleni, déle, než bylo zvyklé. Vlastně, proč John dával tu ruku pryč? Jemu to přece taky nevadí. Ta ruka na jeho koleni byla konec konců celkem příjemná. 

Sherlockovo opilé já bylo asi jako já každého člověka posilněného alkoholem – otevřenější. Odproštěné od té své masky, za kterou se skrýval celé dny – maska Sherlocka Holmese, brilantního detektiva, kalkulujícího stroje bez emocí. John věděl, že Sherlock má city a emoce, není takový, jak se snaží na lidi působit (tohle za ta léta šlo prokouknout snadno), ale s oblibou je zjevně uzamykal do hluboko sebe. Mít za bratra Mycrofta se na vás zaručeně podepíše. Mycroft, jak zrovna dneska může myslet na Mycrofta? K čertu s Mycroftem a vládou, dnešek patří jim. A tuhle jedinečnou příležitost, kdy se Sherlock konečně trochu povznese nad tu svou perfektní viktoriánskou upjatost, John jen tak promarnit rozhodně nehodlá.

  
„Jsem žena?“ John se ptá dál, myšlenkami se ale stále toulá k detektivovi. Tolik tajemství, kolik jich ještě máš? Budu moct někdy poodhrnout onen závoj, za který se schováváš?

   
Sherlock se rozesmál. Bože, tak rád viděl, když se Sherlock smál, i když to občas nebylo zrovna relevantní vzhledem k situacím, ve kterých se nacházeli. Hlavou se mu mihla vzpomínka na Buckinghamský palác a na Sherlocka v prostěradle, později skoro bez prostěradla. Díky, Mycrofte.

  
„Co je?“ zeptal se John s úsměvem na rtech.

  
„Ano, jsi žena.“

  
„Jsem pěkná?“ Pitomá otázka, obzvlášť pro Sherlocka, ale co už. Je to jen hra. Opilecká hra.

  
„Krása je konstrukt z modelových rolí, dojmů a vlivů z dětství.“ odříkal si svou definici Sherlock, čímž hádání Johnovi nijak neusnadnil, ne že by se John nějak extra snažil. I teď se skrýváš za umně tvořené definice věcí, které nedokážeš posuzovat?

  
„Fajn, jsem ale pěkná ženská?“ Sherlock se k němu naklonil a zamžoural, jakoby ani nevěděl, co napsal na ten papírek, co má teď John na čele. On to vlastně nevěděl, bylo to náhodně vybrané jméno z novin, o kterém neměl sebemenší ponětí a pokud měl, tak ho smazal. Sherlockovi se v hlavě rojily myšlenky, skoro žádná se ale nestáčela k té ženě, co měl John na čele. Krása? Krása je jen objektivní konstrukt, na kterém se podílejí dojmy z dětství. Sherlock si vzpomněl na svůj konstrukt krásy založený na dojmech z dětství. Myšlenky se opět vracely k Johnovi. Proč je John jako jeho táta? Je to snad tou jeho zálibou v nošení svetrů? O ano, o těch svetrech a jejich komplexnosti by mohl vyprávět hodiny. O těch vláknech zapředených do sebe i o tom, jak každé to vlákno nese stopu po svém majiteli. Jo, přiznává se, už několikrát seděl na posteli s Johnovým svetrem v rukou. Pečlivě ho studoval, zaobíral se každým tím vláknem, muchlal ho v rukách, přejížděl prsty po pleteném vzoru. Přičichl jednou, dvakrát … dobře, tak víckrát. Občas s tím svetrem dokonce i usnul v náručí. Ale jen kvůli vědě, opravdu. Proč byl tak fascinován postavou Johna Watsona, armádního doktora, to nevěděl. Je to neobyčejný muž, jakkoli obyčejný se může zdát ostatním lidem. Johne, Johne, proč na tebe musím pořád myslet?

  
„Já nevím, kdo jsi, ani kdo bys měl být.“ prokecl se Sherlock, vlastně to ani nebylo nijak velkým tajemstvím, aspoň z jeho pohledu.

  
„Vždyť jsi to jméno vybral!“ John trochu rozhodil rukama. O, Sherlocku, Sherlocku …

  
„Vybral jsem něco z novin.“ Sherlock mávl rukou. Vážně, Johne, proč, tuhle hru hrajeme? Proč bychom měli hádat nějaká jména lidí, o kterých nemám a nechci mít ponětí?

  
„Ty vážně nevíš, jak se tahle hra hraje, že jo?“ John si lehl do křesla, v hlase tón kapitulace. Jistěže vím, Johne, jaký to má ale smysl?

  
„Takže jsem člověk, ne tak vysoký, jak si lidé myslí,“ Sherlock přehodil nohu přes nohu a zakroutil zápěstím „Jsem trošku milý, pro někoho důležitý, nevědomky ale lidi urážím,“ důležitě ukázal prstem a zase se rozesmál. „Mám to.“ prohlásil přesvědčeně.

  
„Jsem ty, že jo?“ do hlasu se mu opět vkradl smích. John se musel pousmát, jak ho to proboha napadlo? John si uvědomoval, že občas lidi urážel, rozhodně ale ne v té míře jako Sherlock a rozhodně to pokaždé udělal vědomě. Ze Sherlocka podivné nelichotivé poznámky vylétávaly prakticky samy od sebe nezávisle na tom, jak moc je jejich odesílatel myslel či nemyslel vážně.

  
„Ne, nejsi.“ John se předklonil, opřel se rukou o koleno a dlaní si podepřel obličej a jen tak se koukal. Pozoroval. Prohlížel si Sherlockovu ruku s dlouhými hubenými prsty, která rádoby ledabyle držela skleničku, tu ruku, která dokázala s nejvyšší precizností pitvat všechny ty divné věci, co John nacházel běžně v lednici. Ruku, která dokázala ublížit (vzpomeň si, kolikrát ten Američan vypadl z okna za to, že šáhl na paní Hudsonovou). Ruku se všemi těmi drobnými jizvami od domácích experimentů. Se vším všudy ta ruka byla prostě naprosto krásná. V hlavě se mu vynořil obraz, jak se jednou detektiva za ruku držel, když utíkali společně připoutaní před policií. Jeho ruka přesně zapadala do té Sherlockovy, jako by byly pro sebe stvořené. Rád by tu ruku držel znova, chtěl by znova cítit její teplo, chtěl by ji políbit, cítit tu kůži na rtech, kdyby jen věděl, jestli něco takového vůbec někdy bude smět. Upřímně o tom pochyboval, v tomhle neměl v Sherlockovi doteď jasno. Na čí stranu to teda hrál, pokud vůbec na nějakou. Jakýkoli pokus o konverzaci na tohle téma byl ale smeten ze stolu jako byl nezajímavý klient prakticky vyhozen ze dveří. Dneska by ale mohl z detektiva vytáhnout pár odpovědí, moc velké šance si ale nedával. Ale alkohol dělá svoje. Ale to až za chvíli, teď si bude ještě chvíli prohlížet cokoli, kam očima zabloudí.

  
Sherlock se chystal říct další svůj nápad, ale všiml si, že je John mimo. Jen tak zíral na jeho ruku, jakoby to snad byla nějaká umělecká socha či co. Sherlocka napadlo jedno jediné slovo plné sentimentu – rozkošný, John zírající na jeho ruku s tím jeho výrazem byl rozkošný. Neměl ponětí, kde se to v něm bralo. K podobným lidským zálibám se neuchyloval, ale nějak nedokázal odolat. Posbíral ty zbytky soustředění, které mu zbyly, a pokusil se o dedukci. 

  
Unavený, to přivádí k myšlence, že Sherlock už byl taky celkem ospalý. Spánek už mu evokovalo čím dál tím víc věcí. Křeslo, John, koberec, John, svetr, John … Okey, dneska už to na dedukce nevypadá. Tak se bude taky kochat, proč by ne. Bloudil očima po té tváři, tváři vojáka. Už od první chvíle, kdy Johna viděl, jak vešel do dveří v Bart‘s, se mu zamlouval. Snažil se na něj udělat dojem a uspěl, protože od něj John neutekl (řečeno metaforicky, vojáci neutíkají z bitvy) s výrazem děsu či pohrdání, ba naopak. Neváhal kvůli němu zabít muže když si myslel, že Sherlock si tu proklatou pilulku vážně vezme. _„Riskuješ život, abys dokázal, že jsi chytrý.“ „Proč bych to dělal?“ „Protože jsi idiot.“_ Nad tou vzpomínkou se pousmál. A před pár dny ho John překvapil tím, že ho bere za nejlepšího přítele.

  
„Možná mám další tip.“ zahuhlal Sherlock z křesla.

  
„Johne?“ John nereagoval. Sherlock Johna opět přelétl očima. Konstatoval, že John usnul. A jemu se chce taky vlastně spát. Zavřel oči. 

  
Z polospánku ho vyrušil šustivý pohyb, jak něco sjíždí a drhne o látku křesla. John se nevědomky pomalu hodlal sesunout ze své spací polohy na zem do polohy jemu pohodlnější, a tak ho Sherlock, ještě omámený spánkem, zachytil a složil se s ním na koberec před krb.

  
***

  
Paní Hudsonová se divila, že její kluci stále ještě nereagují na její volání zdola. Přišla klientka, sice pozdě, ale z nějakého důvodu prostě přišla. Do schodů se jí dvakrát nechtělo, kyčel ji stále ještě bolela, zaplať pánbůh za ty bylinné utěšovatele v její kouzelné lékárničce. A marihuana je přece taky bylina, ne? 

  
„Teď zjevně neslyší, ale určitě si vás všimnou, když vejdete.“ řekla paní Hudsonová a pokynula rukou ke schodům. Klientka tedy vyšla. Dveře do bytu slavného detektiva byly sice pootevřené, neslyšela však ani slovo. Nakoukla dovnitř.

  
„Sherlock Holmes?“ otázala se ještě dřív, než očima přelétla dvě ležící postavy na zemi, jedna zamotaná do druhé. Dva muži spokojeně oddychovali ve vzájemném objetí jako kdyby nechtěli jeden druhého už nikdy pustit. Tak dneska už to na řešení jejího případu nevypadá. Nechtěla rušit. Přivřela dveře, potichoučku vycupitala zpět a hodlala se k odchodu.

  
„Děje se nahoře něco? Jdete dolů brzy, většinou Sherlockovi trvá trochu déle, než někoho vyhodí.“ vykoukla paní Hudsonová s upřímnou poznámkou na rtech ze dveří svého bytu.

  
„Ne to jen, v pořádku, já přijdu zítra, dneska už se to asi vážně nehodí. Dobrou noc.“ a jak dořekla, odešla. Vyhazování klientů Sherlockem Holmesem sice nebylo v jejím domě nic nového, tohle ale bylo vskutku rychlé vyhození, pokud se to za to dalo považovat. A taky ji vůbec neslyšeli, když jim oznamovala, že ta mladá dáma přišla. A tak to paní Hudsonové zkrátka nedalo. Copak tam ti dva kují? I přes svou bolavou kyčel šla ty dva zkontrolovat. Vyšla vrzající schody a rukou strčila do pootevřených dveří a naskytl se jí nevídaný výjev, nad kterým se vzápětí usmála. Její chlapci usnuli, ale jak. Sherlock s obličejem zabořeným v Johnově boku, Johnovy ruce objímající Sherlocka, Sherlockova levá noha přehozená přes Johnovy nohy, Sherlockova ruka svírající Johnův svetr ... Ti dva mají v sobě vážně zálibu, to se jim musí nechat. 

  
„Tak konečně je na Baker Street všechno v nejlepším pořádku.“ pronesla spokojeně a zavřela dveře do bytu B. Po tom všem eyesexu, který mezi sebou vedli. Byla zvědavá, jestli si ti dva budou tuhle noc pamatovat stejně dobře jako ona. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a komentáře potěší. Druhý názor je přínosný.


End file.
